metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Luminoth
The '''Luminoth', like the Chozo, are a technologically advanced race. They are moth-like beings who have an intense spiritual fixation with light. They are the last of the known Higher races, as both the Chozo and Alimbics are now likely extinct, the former assumed to have nothing more than an Ethereal state of being in the world, the latter being wiped out by Gorea with horrifying speed and are nothing more than telepathic essences now. History Before Dark Times According to Luminoth Lore, they were apparently "born between the stars," and were searching for a home planet for a very long time. On their travels for searching for such a planet, they encountered such peoples as the Chozo, and possibly exchanged technologies. In fact, based on circumstantial in-game evidence, it is speculated that the Screw Attack may have been of Luminoth design, which the Chozo then brought to some of their worlds. They finally found Aether, which was a wonderful oasis to them. They colonized the planet, and made it their own in just a short time. Near-Extinction The Luminoth lived in peace on Aether, until a mysterious meteorite crashed onto their planet which carried extremely high amounts of Phazon. Dark Samus arrived much later to the planet, most likely because she had a need to feed on the Phazon which impacted the planet much earlier. The explosive impact of the meteorite literally tore the planet in two, creating a second Aether, known as Dark Aether. On that planet, the Ing thrived. It seems that all of the Phazon from the impacted meteorite transferred only to the dark version of Aether, as it doesn't seem to appear in Light Aether. When the Ing discovered portals that took them to Aether, they began invading Luminoth territory by possessing several creatures (including Luminoth soldiers and technology themselves). After a near seventy-year-long bitter war of attrition, they had defeated the Luminoth, who retreated into the Great Temple and into stasis tubes upon the order of U-Mos, the current Sentinel. However, U-Mos stayed awake to fight and pray for salvation. The Arrival of Samus Samus Aran was initially sent there in order to search for a downed Federation vessel which had detected the presence of Space Pirates. She then discovers that the Galactic Federation soldiers were killed by the Ing, and then found U-Mos. It was he who guided Samus Aran to power generators located throughout Aether and Dark Aether. Samus recovered advanced technology on the way, such as the Dark Suit and the Light, Dark, and Annihilator Beams. These allowed her to restore power to the Luminoth, and she was able to defeat the Ing and Dark Samus, finally destroying Dark Aether. After Dark Aether´s destruction she returned all the gear she borrowed from the luminoth, and when she left she received their gratitude. Aftermath Today, the Luminoth live in peace on Aether. It is revealed during the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption that the Galactic Federation visited the Luminoth on Aether and helped them clean up the remaining Space Pirate technology. The Galactic Federation discovered Phazon during this visit, and began the Phazon Enhancement Device program. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "A creature of the native race of the planet Aether. The Luminoth develop facilities to draw the dwindling energy from the core of their planet. However, they lose that energy when the planet is hit by a Phazon meteor and they are attacked by a race of dark creatures, the Ing. A war over Aether's energy then rages between the Luminoth and Ing races." GCN Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Sticker *'Luminoth' Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Slash Attack + 9 (All) Trivia *Samus did not encounter any Dark Luminoth while on Aether and Dark Aether because the Luminoth would "...Be ready to self-terminate, rather than become a weapon for the Ing" Luminoth Keybearer Lore The New Terror and D-Isl's Testament *Luminoth resemble moths, and tiny moths can be seen in Temple Grounds, the Great Temple, and Agon Wastes. The reason for their existence is unknown. If left alone, U-Mos will "play" with the moths around him by creating a ball of light above him that they will flock to, and then disperse them by putting out the ball. These moths will sometimes follow the Morph Ball around (possibly because it glows, or they see Samus as an ally). It is possible that moths may be genetically related to the Luminoth (the name Luminoth is derived from the word moth and the word luminous, referring to objects which give off light, also moths are known to seek lights) but this has never been proven. Lumites, another native creature of Aether may also be related to the Luminoth, in a similar way to the relationship between Humans and the primates of Earth. Further Reading A complete listing of all Luminoth in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes can be found on the page List of Luminoth. Gallery File:Luminoth alpha thought.png|Luminoth Symbols. File:Luminoth concept.png|Concept Art File:Luminoth concept1.png File:Luminoth concept2.png File:Luminoth concept3.png File:Luminoth model1.png File:Luminoth_model2.png File:Luminoth model3.png Category:Enlightened Species Category:Intelligent Species Category:Species Category:Dimensional Category:Aether Category:Temple Grounds Category:Great Temple Category:Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Dark Aether Category:Sky Temple Grounds Category:Trophies Category:Stickers